


Send Help ASAP

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternative universe - underpatch, Blood and Violence, Cant belive i ended up continuing, Couldnt think of a good title forgive, Gaster Sans, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good night, I loved sour's teaser/comic, Idk if im ready for the bonezone, If this isn't your cup of tea, Implied Canibalism, May or might not add that if it doesnt fit, Oneshot, Other, Please know that this Story is going to get Dark, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Rating changed for future language and/or gore, Ratings may change, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader isnt Aliza either, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soul bond???, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Technically short chapters, This was kind of rushed, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, because it's easier on me, in which i make things worse for the reader? probably?, kind of a slow burn?, may contain language, please turn away for your own safety, probably no happy ending, some might be long idk, strongly implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never wanted to be here in the first place, where monsters are trapped underground, drove to insanity by starvation. You're starving but something about the food isn't right. You're tired but you couldn't afford to stay in one place, less one tries to kill you. </p><p>You expected you would get caught. Then brutally murdered. But you didn't expect the skeleton monster to take that kind of interest in you so quickly. </p><p>"hey...now that I get a good look at 'cha," he trails a phalange down your cheek softly. He chuckles.</p><p>"you're kinda cute. for a scrawny lil' human. "</p><p>What Is happening to your life?</p><p>[Horrortale!G!Sans/You]<br/>(One-sided At first)<br/>SourApple Studios vers<br/>Underpatch Au (c) to Borurou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Not So Sure: About your life right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've happen to come across a Horrortale vers of G and I had a sudden urge to write something for him OTL
> 
>  
> 
> There are barely any HT fics out there plz we need more
> 
> X
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm writing this from my phone 
> 
> Inspired by Sour-Apple-studios.tumblr.com
> 
> I do not own undertale they belong to Toby Fox

_

You're running.

You needed to get away.

Away from him.

You didn't want to die.

All you wanted to do is go back home. You didn't want to be trapped in this horrible nightmare of a place, where monsters want to kill and eat humans. The only monster that didn't want to do those things to you was Toriel.

'But she tried.'

That was only to keep you there with her forever.  
To protect you the only way she knew how.

Maybe if you had just stayed you would've at least been safe. Maybe you wouldn't be running through the woods in the cold trying to out run a tall, dark, and grinning skeleton with a meat cleaver. 

As you run- pushing branches out of the way, you almost trip over a log in your way and you scramble up off the ground. You barely notice your knee and hands getting scraped by the small rocks in the dirt. 

You're legs ache from pushing them to run and  
you're almost out of breath. The only thing that was keeping you from stopping was your adrenaline.

When you reach a clearing your legs gave out and you fell to the snowy ground with a scream. You place your hands on the cold ground to look up ahead to see a clif.

You were trapped.

After a few moments, you can hear a crunching noises behind you getting closer. You quickly turn around to see the grinning skeleton- man, dressed up in faded jeans, a black jacket with fur on the collar- including a symbol on both of the sleeves of weirdly shaped skulls. A beige colored turtle neck that had some red stains slashed across the shirt, in what you believe could be blood. He also has a cracks going up on his right eye, one down his left eye, and a large open crack on the side of his head.

The cleaver he has, he was chasing you with, was thrown over his shoulder as he nonchantly walks over to your tired form. 

 

"N--No please...!" you stutter curling up into a ball; shivering. You didn't want to die here.

He places a foot down on your side and pushes down making you wince.

"what's wrong? not gonna run anymore? such a shame too," he tchs, staring down at you coldly with his red glowing orbit like eye. "i sure do love a good chase." 

He takes his foot off of you then crouches down on one knee, then slowly move his bony hand up your arm to grab at your hair; forcing you to move up to his eye level. 

You stare fearfully at him in pain as he slowly scan your face down to your chest. The skeleton continues to stare at your chest for a moment in complete silence. 

His gaze looks back at you again, a strange glint in in the usually bright eye- now slightly dim and fuzzy like and half lidded. His grin a little wider.

"hey... now that i get a good look at 'cha," he drops the weapon and lifts his hand to trail a single, cold, phalange down your flushed cheek. You flinch when he move his face closer to you. "you're actually kinda cute. for a scrawny lil' human." 

Your eyes widen at that in confusion. 

'What?!" you say, surprised.

"heh, you heard me, sweetheart." he chuckles, he moves to nuzzle his hard cheek against yours.

You don't understand any of this. First you were running for your life from the deranged skeleton trying to kill you, to the deranged skeleton hitting on you. 

What is happening to your life?

_____


	2. You're Not So Sure: about these conditions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this for the...best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 comments?? On the first chapter?? Ppl want this?? 
> 
> ???Cries
> 
> thank you all so much!  
> this was the art i was inspired by: [HT!G!Sans](http://img1.reactor.cc/pics/post/full/Undertale-%D1%84%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B-gaster!sans-Sans-3099799.png)
> 
> sorry for grammar mistakes. ;;
> 
> please know that if you notice any errors, or want to give a critique feel free to! Thank you!

__

He moves back to the front of your face again, just staring into your eyes. 

More silence.

You almost want to curl back into a ball again as he just continue to stare at you with that intimidating gaze while his phalange is still trailing up and down your cheek.

You can't handle this silence.

The only thing you can hear is the sound of your erratic heart pounding in your ear drums. The sound and the feel of the soft breeze. The soft creakin of the blacken trees--

It was you who choose to speak first.

"I don't...I don't understand, w-weren't you trying to kill me?" you croak, your voice was rather dry from lack of water. 

You're so _thirsty_.

And _tired_.

 _Hungry_.

The skeleton didn't answer.

"Please, say something.." you beg, you hated the silence so much. What is he planning? Was he contemplating how to slaughter you? You hope it wasn't going to be a slow painful death, you rather if he just **end** it quickly. 

It was at that moment that finally responds.

"ya' know? that cute lil' face you're makin' right now... **makes me wanna just eat 'cha right up.** " he says as his grin turns menacing and the single orb in his eye socket became bigger. You gasp at that and try to get away from him. But you forgot that he has a strong grip on you. So you couldn't move. "but, out of the _goodness_ of my soul, i'm gonna let you go on one condition, darlin'. your choice." 

"What?" you ask, suddenly having a bad feeling about this.

The tall skeleton's eye comes back, half- lidded, before he raises his free hand up with only one phalange raised and you notice the hole in the palm.

"stay with me and my bro, " he closes his eyes and smile cheerfully, despite the horrible situation you're in. "i'm pretty sure he''ll be glad that i've brought home a human. he's kind've a fanatic." the skeleton explains, absent mindly moving to touch your neck softly; drifting up right near your jugular with the tip of his fingers. “'s gonna surprise him at seeing something like you. maybe i might even help ya' out... if i feel like it.” 

You lick your dry and slightly cracked lips.

“Wait, um, what happens if I do-don't?” you question, briefly noticing him touching your jugular. 

 

“don't worry about it too much, sweetheart,”His long fingers wrap tightly around your throat, choking you and cutting off your air supply. You cough and splutter, reaching up to weakly grab at his bony hand around your throat as you watch his eye sockets turn into dark bottomless pits again, his voice takes on a gravelly tone.

 

“ **...O r Y o u' l l J u s t E n d Up L o s i n g Y o u r H e a d O v e r I t.** ”

....

You knew you never had a choice in the first place. 

You knew what you had to say, if you play your cards right, you might get through this alive.

_You might even be able to get home._

You try to speak through the choke hold, but the only thing that comes out is a gasp.

"what's that?" He ask then loosens his hold a bit on your neck, to hear your answer.

Taking a deep breath, finally being able to breathe.

"I-i'll go with you-!"

______  
\--  
-


	3. You're Not So Sure- about this situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home 'Sweet' Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm... not the best at describing rooms. so i'm sorry
> 
> Also it's like 6am here while writing this from my phone I'm tired
> 
> Ill edit later
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> if you see any errors please let me know, so i can fix it-- thank you!
> 
> Also thank you everyone for the support

Suddenly he lets you go to drop back down onto the snowy ground. So you push yourself up on your elbow, coughing and rubbing at your sore neck. The cold air had soothe it only a little, but it still hurt.

"good choice.."

Bony hands tightly grab at of your sides and you're lifted up like a sack of potatos. He throws you over his shoulder and you had to gasp at the hard edge digging into your stomach. You place your hands on his back to try to ease the uncomfortable feeling. "don't worry, i know a good short cut from here. wouldn't wanna run into any 'company'." 

 

He turns around back to the woods and his back to the clif. So you had to watch yourself being drifted away from the area and suddenly-- There is nothing but complete darkness around you both. The longer you stay in this place the more you start feeling dizziness. There was a slight jump in your jump as the room fades in out of the darkness right in front of your eyes until it reveals what looks like a living room.

He removes you off if his shoulder, finally, and sits you down on a beige colored sofa. You take a quick look around in your surroundings as he stretches then walkd to sit in a couch chair on the side then leans back. Both of his arms lie on the arm rests, his left hand taps his phalanges on it and his legs were spread open.

You hold the side of your head for a few moments and the dizziness passes.

The room almost looks like it was once homely...now just worn down.

There is a glow coming from the light above you both, softly illuminating the room. The couch the skeleton had placed you on looked tired and worn, a few places on it is torn letting a little stuffin stick out, but it looks like someone had tried to take care both of the chairs. It doesn't look dusty at all. Even the whole living room. There is a large screened tv was in front of you with a living room table in between you and the television. The tv wasn't even turned on, although you wondered if it worked at all? 

The only noise that's in the room is the skeleton's constant soft tapping on the arm rest. 

When you glance over at him, you notice he is staring at you. You flinch, looking away back down at your lap. 

"my bro, pap, he'll be here in a few. while we wait, how 'bout we get to know each other better? you can call me, Sa...'G' doll. "

G says, winking his empty eye socket. you can still feel his burning gaze on your nervous form. Knitting your eyebrows together at the slight hesitance in his speech, though you choose to ignore it for now. 

"My name i-is..." you smile, albeit forcefully and weakly, telling him your name. 

"that's your name? sounds weird-" you almost want to glare at him but stop yourself. You didn't need to make him angry. You couldn't handle "for a delicious piece of _meat_ like yourself. seems like a waste." he grins, staring intensely at your face. You have to do a double take at that, the soft purring in his voice when saying that. 

_'Meat?'_

You start fidgeting in your seat

"Erm... thank you.?" you respond, shyliy, rubbing at the back of your neck. You weren't so sure if that's a compliment, it could've been a well conceal threat towards you. 

"...looks like we'll have to continue this later." G mumbles, his gaze moving to the door. You gaze up over at him, curious, before you hear a squeeking sound from a door opening. You turn your head towards the door.

Your eyes widen as they trail up from long legs up to the head. The skeleton pauses at the faint sound of a whimper after locking the door back. When he turn from the door he looks over his shoulder at you with empty black eyesocket. A dark shadow underneath it like he haven't had any sleep in weeks. With his back turned you only really notice he is wearing what you believe is a lab coat?

You unconciously start shivering at his intimidating height.   
...

"welcome home, bro."

__


	4. You're Entriely Not Sure- If you should...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Royal Scientist face to face.
> 
> He seems nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a mighty need for a Ht!G!Papy art  
> \---
> 
> Note if you spot any errors, don't be afraid to tell me;; thank you!
> 
> .p.s. I hope i portrayed G!Pap right

_"welcome home, bro."_

You quickly glance back at G before watching as the taller brother turns away from the door, fully revealing his form. Now that you got a better look at him, he looks a bit different, he has the same cracks in the same way like the other skeleton sitting near you. Minus the large cracked open hole in his head-- instead, there's a small crack across the right side of his head, cross by the temple. His eye is devoid of any glowing orbs in them, empty, and his other was shut. 

Like what you thought, he was wearing a lab coat, there are tears at the bottom of the coat too, also with a white turtleneck underneath and what you believe is a black colored jacket to match his pants and shoes. 

There's some blood stains on the front of his shirt and coat's collar, along with some covering his crooked, teeth.

"G...this is-is another human?" 

You feel hair prickling up at the back of your neck as he walks over just so he can kneel down on one knee in front of you. "G?"

"yup, went through a lotta trouble tryin' to get it." G chuckles, his face taking on another cheerful look.

The taller skeleton takes your arm, you flinch back at his touch, but he holds on in a firm grip, to pull it out in front of him. Then trails, strangely warm against your cold arms, phalanges across your wrist feeling the bones there. It looks like he is analyzing your appearance while holding your arm. Now that you notice- compared to his, your arm looks small in his bony hands. "This hu...this human is nothing but skin and bones, brother. They need substance more than us. Their stomach have not been filled... see?" he points out, calmly, as he gently places his hand on your stomach. You thought he had a rather weird way of putting it at the end, with his skeletal hand on your belly. 

G nods his head as a reply to his brother and closes his eyes, propping up his elbow to lean his skull on his hand; looking relaxed. 

“Um... well, I am kind of hungry. A-and thirsty.” you answer, a little hesitant due to not knowing what kind of 'food' they had that you could eat. The last time G had offered you a hot dog, that he claimed had blood and sweat put in it, you barely got away after he made a grab for you the first time. You weren't even sure if the 'meat' they had here are really safe to eat. 

“Human, will you like for me to fix you a warm plate of spaghetti? And as for water, I can liquify some snow for you to soothe your thirst as well,” he smiles, it wasn't neither warm nor cold, just neutral. He removes his hand from your stomach to place it firmly around your hand. “Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Papyrus, the royal scientist... and you are?”

You silently nod your head then you tell him your name. “I see, it is always very nice to see another human. It was very nice of my dear brother to bring you here safely.” Papyrus pats your hand before he lets go of it to stand up to open the door to gather snow up from outside in his hands. Papyrus shuts the door back, the lock somehow locks on it own, and walks away into another room; his tattered coat swaying behind him.

There are sounds of the brother moving around in what you believe is the kitchen.

“heh, you're kind've a sicko, y'know?” 

You turn your head to look at G to find he has only one eye open while the empty one is closed. What did he mean by that? Was something in the food? Being put into the snow?

“I don't...w-what do you mean by that?” you ask.

“i just didn't know you were that _hungry_ , but well, we all are tryin' to get by, thanks to that bit-- bully.”* his eye moves to the side as his permanent smile becomes wider.

**“who could blame you?”**

-  
____


	5. You're Not Sure- About the Mystery Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you enjoy a lovely home cooked meal of pasta and a cup of Snow water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um here's the new chapter buds its a little longer than the previous ones
> 
> thank you everyone for the comments and kudos and subcribers //cries

A few hours later.

A few awkward hours of sitting here with G.

It happen earlier, that you got tired of sitting down in one spot. Thus you tried to get up before you felt some strong force push you back down into sitting again. Confused, you try again and Every time you tried you just kept getting pushed back, so you just gave up trying. 

You look at G.

His red eye is on you, you notice that the orb got a few inches smaller.

“not now, kid.” 

He closes his eye back.

You decide to just wait more.  
…

There's a smell coming out of room that made you mouth drool at the lovely scent and your stomach growl. You wait a few minutes until Papyrus finally leaves the kitchen with the food and cup of snow water in his hands. He lies a chipped plate of spaghetti on your lap and the cup onto the living room table; a bit far from you. 

“There now, human, your food is ready and now you no longer have to go hungry. Besides you will need your strength.” he says softly. 

You reach out for the water but a large hand grabs your wrist to stop you.  
What?

Looking up at him, curious on why he stopped you, he tells you that you need to at least taste his spaghetti first before consuming the water. 

“I...okay then.” you sigh before he lets go of you and you bring your hand back to you. 

You're so thirsty.

Your mouth is dry.

Yet so hungry.

Papyrus sits down next you then stare at you in anticipation.

Grabbing the fork up in your hand, feeling the cold metal against your palm, you dig the utensil into the noodles and twirl it; gathering up the spaghetti.

You're about to bring it up to your mouth until you paused for a moment.

You think back earlier on what G had said to you.

_“heh, you're kind've a sicko, y'know?”_

_“i just didn't know you were that hungry...”_

You have a uneasy feeling about the balls of meat sitting innocently on your plate. You had to think for a second before realization comes over you. Your hand starts trembling as you continue to hold onto the fork. You wanted to throw the food away from you. You couldn't eat something like this, it was disgusting, horrible, sick.

You are knocked out of your thoughts by a voice calling your name.

“What's wrong? Why are you not e-eating?” Papyrus stutters a little, his dark eye staring down at you. It almost looks ominous in the dim lit room.“Come now, you have to _eat_ , human. You need your strength, don't you?”

You did but to eat this kind of meat? 

Gazing back down at your fork, spaghetti noodles and sauce twirled round the tines with only a few pieces slipping. You start to think to yourself that G might have been trying to play around with your head. Though you're slowly believing that it might be true.

“Human?...Why are you not eating?” his somewhat, pleasant, but scratchy, voice has a dangerous edge to it; suspicious about your reaction.

..

To calm him, you lift the food into your mouth.

The spaghetti tastes so good and warm and--

You were so hungry.

Before you knew it you're stuffing down the noodles and the meat, forgetting only just a moment. What 's actually in the food. 

You stop chewing when you feel something strange in your mouth. You take a second to reach for the thing to pull out a long hair strand from your mouth. 

Hair?

 _Human_ hair?

Your eyes turn round as your eyebrows rise up and knit together. You look down at the plate in your lap then the piece of hair hanging limply from between your two fingers. You can feel your stomach churning as your hand begins shaking again.

G out of the corner of your eyes, is staring at you in amusement; snickering at your wonderful predicament. “what's the matter, sweetheart?” he asks, moving to sit up from his char, his elbows resting on his knees and his skull rests in his bony hand. “ 's like you've seen a ghost. ” 

Papyrus shakes his head.

You let the hair drop back into the left over noodles and half eaten meat.

“Nonsense, brother, leave them alone. The human is filled and now they need the substance to quench their thirst, can't you see that they're so anxious to have it?” his eye crinkles up as the side of his jaw turns up into a smile. The taller brother reaches his long arm out to grab a hold of the glass then grab your hands forcefully, “Do not pay any mind to, him, human.. He's just teasing you, he does that to me all the time. It's insufferable.” 

He wraps your hands around the glass then lets go of you.

You look down at the cold, icy, glass and watch as it shakes a bit in your hand; stirring the water inside.

“c'mon bro, you know ya' loved my funny jokes; they're to die for.” G winks his left eye at him and Papyrus sighs tiredly, muttering under his breath.

You down the water, feeling the refreshing, cold water slide your throat. Once the glass is empty Papyrus moves to take the glass away.

"Oh, my, you're finished! Now that you are plump, your thirst is sated and satified... " Papyrus begins as he takes the half-finished plate too. He slowly stands up to his full height and stares down at you.

"Will you be willing to allow me to do a few experiments on you, human?

"What..?!" you shout in disbelief. 

You thought you were safe-

But you're going to die after all...

Papyrus moves to grab you, but you avoid his hands; falling down on the ground on your backside.

"N-no, pleasee!" you whimper, using your hands to move you back away while he continues to approach you.

You accidentally back into something, stopping you from moving any further. 

You gaze quickly up to see G standing behind you with his hands in his pants pocket.

 

"hey, pap, think I could maybe keep it instead?"


	6. You're Sure- you're safe for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that one time where a skeleton monster wanted to keep you for himself?
> 
> Yeah...me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to edit the last chapter a bit later to try to go along with this one, since I'm not that happy with the end of it
> 
> Also everyone! If you have any ideas you would like to tell me about- to help progress the story go ahead and let me know- since I could use it( with credit too)incase I get stuck
> 
> Ps. Hope this chapter is okay OTL;;

You stare in horror as G gazes down at you.

Papyrus stop in his steps at this then tilt his head to the side.

What did he mean by keeping you? As in like a pet?

As in a _slave?_

Is this what your life has come to now?..

"G? What has caused this sudden change in you?" Papyrus questions, he raises a bone brow. 

G reaches down to roughly grab at your arm and forcefully move you to stand on your own two feet. After doing that-- now that you're rather close to him, you notice that there was a mixed scent of rust and smoke that fills your senses. 

You almost want to gag at it. 

"y'know, bro, i've been thinkin' about what it would be like to keep a human... like this one," he let's go of your arm to rest his hand on the top of your ur hair to tug gently. You wince at the slight pain and reach your hand up; trembling-- but still somewhat scared from recent events. You then lower your hands back down and don't move. “figure it'd be a nice change of pace, heh. don't 'cha think so, pap? doll?"

If it meant you living another day and maybe having a slight, slight, chance at survival you'd take it. You wish it didn't have to involve you having to be taken in and being called like you were some kind of object they could keep and do as they, well G, pleased with you. 

_'Even forcing that strange meat on me...'_

That you couldn't help but....

You're so awful.

You feel him tugging a little bit harder at your hair when you took a little too long in your response. 

So you blurt out whatever to keep him happy.

“Y-Yes!” you stutter, looking down at the ground nervously before glancing up at the tall brother. Papyrus is just staring blankly at G with tired eyes, not saying a word as he contemplates his brother's suggestion. After a moment of staring between them he crosses his arms, shaking his head gently, in disbelief at his brother's change of heart(?). 

He knew the moment he first saw that you were sitting in their living room, unharmed as can be, he knew something was amiss. 

His foolish, foolish, brother.

“My dear brother, you fool, do you know of the consequence of keeping a human hidden? FroM THE QUEEN?!” Papyrus raises his voice, surprising you and even himself, except G, at the rather jarring switch. He gasps then he quickly cover his mouth with his bony hand and turn away only showing his back; shivering a little.

G lets go of your hair, much to your relief, to walk over to his brother. You just stand awkwardly watching the short, but still taller than you, skeleton put his hand on his shoulder; pulling him to the side a bit far from you and speaks to him in a low voice. The only words you could make out of the conversation was, "...kill you", "...queen", "...served on a platter", and "relax". Though you stopped trying to listen in on them, you had a feeling neither of the brothers would like you being nosy.

You take this time to look over at the door longingly before sitting down in G's chair; looking up at the ceiling.

You close your weary eyes.

You're so tired, you wished that all of this was just a terrible nightmare. 

At least you still have an insigificiant chance to survive.

..

You can hear their voices again

 

"Do whatever you want, dear brother. But do not expect me to go long with this. Or help you if you get yourself into trouble." Papyrus warns.

"ok."

"I am serious, G!"

"ok." 

Papryus loudly sighs as his brother let's out a few chuckles. There was heavy footsteps moving further away, until there was a sound of a door being closed.

More footsteps approach your sleepy form. 

You can feel someone's presence very close to you with a familiar scent. 

You sleepily open your eyes to gaze right into two pitch dark pits of emptiness one last time.

You drift off to sleep, dreaming of a family you don't remember.

\---  
-


	7. You're Sure- That you're trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You passed out and wake up to find a wonderful surprise! 
> 
>  
> 
> That isn't that wonderful at all??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending being rushed and not make any sense- also for any mistakes-I have to sleep my head hurts;;;
> 
> I have to edit tomorrow good night

Where are you?

Bleary eyes open up to see a worn down ceiling and a wooden pole connecting to it. It was dark with some light seeping through a few cracks from up there and from the walls, you can feel some air blowing in as well. 

You suddenly sit up but have to clutch at your head from feeling a bit dizzy.

You look around weary at your surroundings then notice that you weren't in their home anymore. You were somewhere in a old what appears to be a run down tool shed? There were two windows that were on the walls, but they were boarded up. What else caught your eyes is what suppose to be prison bars, albeit old and rusty, but they were wide apart, not enough for you to fit in through. One bar though is bent to the side. 

You wonder how that happened?

There is also a prison door keeping you locked in the room along with the bars. 

When you make a move to get up you hear slight rattling of chains behind you. You turn around to see the chains on the ground connecting from the wall up towards....you?!

You feel your breathing grow a bit faster as your heart pounds. You slowly raise your hand up as they're trembling, your fingers trail across what you believe is collar around your neck. He collared you? That monster put a collar on you?

“heh, see you've woken up,” you turn towards the familiar voice to see the aforementioned monster; standing there with that smirk that you begin to realize might be permanent. This time lying between his long 'phalanges' is a cigarette already lit up. The smoke drifts lazily from it as he moves to lean back against the bars; only showing his back. “'s wondering when you were going to. you've been knocked out for hours, sweetheart.” he chuckles, you watch as he brought the cigarette up to take a puff.

You move to stand up on shaky legs and use your hand to grab at the pole behind you for support. For hours? You didn't think you would be out that long. Must be all of the running, trying to get to safety, running on only an hour of sleep-- thankfully you were only able to get that much at Toriel's. 

At least you made it this far...even though these conditions you found yourself in is bad. 

You ended up becoming a makeshift pet.

“not much of a talker, huh?” 

Suddenly you're snapped out of your thoughts by the skeleton- who still has his back turned. Finding your voice, you open your mouth to speak.

“Where am I? W-why do I have a collar? wh--” 

“you sure do ask a lotta questions, sweetheart, not sure if i even feel like answering them. all you have to know is, that you're mine.” he purrs, turning his head to the side. Gazing at you with his single red eye.

You pause at that.

_"...you're mine."_

He called you his? 

"Yours?" you repeat in disbelief.

"you heard me, doll. can't have you tryin to leave me, so figured i'd just lock ya' up." he fully turns around to face you and raises his free hand to grab at a bar. 

You process his words in your head before your heart start beating faster and all you could think about is:

_You're trapped here._

"No, no, no! I can't stay here! I-I have to get home to the su- surface I'll die down here! I just can't stay down here..!" you say, panic start rising up in you at the thought of even being trapped in this place-

"you have a little family, huh?" he says, smiling happily, eyes closed, as he interrupts your thoughts again. "got like a cute little nice life with a nice little family, right? well, pretty sure they've forgotten 'bout ya'. " 

You feel a pang of sadness also anger at him for saying that. He was just trying to play with your emotions.

The skeleton moves to unlock the door.

"...tell me something. " he opens the door then walks in, heading towards you. This cause you to stumble back into the wall as he got closer. "do you really think a cute, little, piece of meat, like yourself'll survive down here?" he stops in front of you. 

"I..." you look nervously up at him but look to the side; not being able to stand the intense look.

You feel him grab at your jaw roughly with his free hand and force you to look at him, his face close to yours. 

"...think you'll be able to survive without me? think you could easily walk off and leave me? heh." G moves to lean down to your ear.

**"Y o u c a n ' t."**


	8. You're Curious- About A Dream, but you're in too much pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talking Flower appears in your dreams.
> 
> And G decides to try something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> I'm kinda planning to end this around 20 chapters I guess? Or around 18 Idk yet, we'll see down the line. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I hope this chapter turned out okay. :/
> 
> (anyway guys, If you have any Ideas for me for like the upcomming chapter- go ahead and leave a comment! Because I do wanna keep this story going, but I'll sometime hit writers block- which is why it took long to post this OTL)
> 
> (Also remember guys, there's some abuse in this chapter, since this is horrortale;)
> 
> (Will edit this later)

Silence.

That is the only thing in the shed besides the sound of few creaks here and there due to the wind.

When he left, you curl up into a ball on the so called makeshift of a bed- which is really a pile of old and torn fabrics stacked together, it wasn't really comfortable. You lie there on the bed for a few moments before you cry yourself to sleep. That night you dream of a flower with one eye, whispering out words you couldn't hear? They just sounded far away from you, even though the flower was near .

The flower then begins to dissolve into nothingness, screeching out a terrible sound. 

You wake up looking at the celling. 

Sitting up, you move to rub the sleepiness out of you eyes, feeling how sore they are from all of the tears you shedded. 

You stare blankly down at your lap and the only thing that's running through your head is wondering what that flower was saying. Or wanted to say to you.

**Tap, Tap.**

You quickly stumble up from off the fabric and turn to see him again, tapping and leaning against the bars as his piercing, glowing, red, eye, is on your shivering form. 

**Tap.**  
**Tap.**

"...little bird." he whispers, so low that you almost couldn't hear it.

You stare at him for a moment deciding whether or not if you should just ignore him, until he just got bored and left or say something. 

You chose the latter.

"W-what...?" you ask softly. 

His head tilts to the side.

"i've decided on a new name for ya'...Little bird. heh, kinda fits you in a way. better than your old name did, doll." he snickers, round red light gaze over to the side. "just look at 'cha, just standing there looking like a little, fragile, bird. heh, makes me wanna just...." his grin grew as his eye shrinks. " _see how fragile you are._ " He grabs for his key to open the gate's door before walking over to you. He grabs at the chain connected to you, lying innocently on the ground and pulls it, causing you to stumble forward into him. 

He grabs at your jaw and tilts your head to look up at him, his skull-- face? was really close to yours so you can feel the warm breath fanning out on your face. Which surprise you a little that he could breath when he was a skeleton. You try to push him back but his other arm lets go of the chain to wrap tightly around your wrist and you struggle, trying to get out of his grip but he squeezes your wrist tight enough to almost break it- making you scream in pain. The skeleton let's go of your jaw and you reach your free hand up to grab at his hand; desperately trying to loosen it.

"i wonder what'll happen if i just... _squeeze_ a bit...tighter--"

"NO, PLEASE-- I'M SORRY!" you sob, begging him to stop, stop, stop! He'll break your arm, it hurts! You could feel it about to snap from the strong pressure on it.

He finally lets go of you, letting you fall to the ground clutching at your arm as tears falls down your cheeks. "heh, guess you're kind of really fragile afterall." he says nonchantly, kneeling down to the ground to place his hand on your back. You continue to cry as he watches you, fascinated by your expression, he never knew how beautiful someone could look while like this. "see, this is why you need me, a weak, scrawny thing like you'd die under minutes by other big, bad, monsters like me. 'course my brother? i trust not to, since he was really happy about you stayin', y'know..." he rambles on, rubbing your back gently.

You're barly even paying him any attention, your sobs start softening up into whimpers as all you can focus on is the pain in your wrist, bruises were already beginning to form around it. All you can focus on is being trapped with these monsters, maybe for the rest of your life or until they grew bored of you and decide _end_ your miserable life. 

Though you hope that you would be able to escape then.

Maybe In a happier world they would've let you go free.

But that's all just a hopeless dream.

Is it?

\-------  
\--


	9. You Decided To- Ignore...at least try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus pays you a visit while G is a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter, I rewrote this two or three times- sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes I'll try to fix those later.
> 
> Also if you wanna see a good HT!Sans story- please check this out by Skele-kiki (iwritetrollfics): She Died (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7819912/chapters/17847937 )  
> Its a Frisk/HT!Sans fic and it's so good with how they're portraying it;;
> 
> If the link doesn't work I'm sorry I have to fix it later;
> 
> Hope this chapter is okay; next chapter should be G's pov

You lie down on your side on the 'bed', just staring at nothing. It's been what feels like weeks since you were locked up here in this tool shed. G would visit you on and off just to talk, most of it involves flirting with you. the times he doesn't visit makes you wonder where he goes off to. The thing that confuses you, is that after he almost broke your wrist, he start just coming to see you whenever he had free time from his 'jobs' only just to talk. Most of it was flirtation. Through some of those days you only stay silent, the other half you begin to only give him short responses.

He would bring you food, reassuring you it wasn't anything like the meat before. The meat you notice taste slightly different than that strange one. You desperately hope that he wasn't lying to you at all about what this was, and this turned out to be just human. You decide to take your chances, due to hunger, and trust him. Thus you gobble up the food, and you feel like you recognize this type of meat. But it had a slight disgusting taste to it, that it almost made you feel sick to your stomach. You look up at him questioningly.

He asks you what's wrong and joked about this type of food not 'meating' your standards, and considered himself offended that you didn't appreciate his hard earned catch.

"...heh, my bro's a better cook than me... i- uh." G says as he brings up a bony hand to grip his phalanges into the empty eye socket. Sweat start dripping down his skull at your stare. "can't blame me for tryin', sweetheart."

That night you ended up throwing the food back up in the corner of a room.

When he saw you throw up, his sweating got worse. He starts nervously muttering out things you almost couldn't hear, but you manage to catch the words: 'idiot...'. and another, '...kill them.'

You watch after you were done, the vomit disappears in a blink of an eye.

The next day he visits you again, you were lying down on your bed again.

He keeps trying to talk to you, but you continue to ignore him until finally, you hear him comes into the cage. "c'mon, sweetheart, what's with the cold shoulders." he chuckles, moving you up enough so he can place his face in front of yours, red orb half-lidded.

You shut your eyes tightly and turn your head away from him. That is when you feel something warm, wet, and slimy lick your cheek. Thus, at the unexpected feeling, you jump back from the skeleton but since he had a hold on your shoulders, he pulls you back. You also could've sworn that you saw a reddish glow, but his teeth are shut tight.

G pulls you up by your arm and move you closer to himself again as he lowers his self down a bit, and move his face close enough to yours. His phalanges grab your hair- holding it to keep your head in place. Even though you try to push him back with your, not hurt, hand, he still doesn't budge an inch. 

You try to move back but that only made him wrap his phalanges around your forearm, the one with the bruised wrist. You wince as his bony fingers dig into your skin, but not enough to draw any blood-- just to feel the slight pain from it.

"...y' know, i got kinda tired of you ignoring me," he nudges his teeth against your dry lips, you shiver in disgust at that. "kinda breakin' my heart over here, little bird." the skeleton mumbles, moving to rub his hard cheek against yours.

You stare at the wall over his shoulder as you feel a rise of something bubbling up in your, something that made you want to rebel after all of the past events. 

"...How can I break what you _don't have._ " you whisper, he pauses for a moment and pulls you back to look down at you, surprised. His smile was gone too.

It takes you only a second to realize what you said.

One thought crosses your mind of him, going to kill you for that comment.

His grin returns, fill with amusement, then he lets out laughs and for only a moment, you can see a genuine smile on his face. Almost looking...normal, like a ghost of himself. That all stops when he starts calming down, smirking at you.

_"true,_ but doesn't mean I couldn't have yours, doll." he purrs, his hand freeing your hair to trail a single phalange down from your neck to the middle of your chest. 

"...something precious like yours deserve to be kept somewhere safe and protected."

Not with him.

\---

\--

G didn't come to see you again today or at night either. Even though you hated him for keeping you as a pet, you wished he was here now. Tonight you keep hearing strange noises outside the shed, you'll hear footsteps and heavy breathing right until you hear loud whimpers of pain and everything goes silent. 

You huddle up against the wall, nervous. Wondering if something was killing something outside nearby you. If it would smell you and find a way in to you, you didn't even have anything to defend yourself with!

You're basically a sitting duck in here.

You can hear the tool sheds door squeek open and shut back. Heavy foot steps begin walking over towards your direction.

You curl up more into yourself as if you're trying to disappear- disappear to anywhere else than here. 

Foot steps grow louder until they just stop.

 

You decide to look up to see the taller brother, gazing at you with those empty dark eyesocket. 

You notice that dust is covering his clothes. He looked even more tired than before as the dark bags under his eyes grew.

"...Human, I finally caught you without my brother being here." he sighs, gripping at the bars. 

"We need to talk."

 

\----  
-


	10. He finds you... unique.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Daily stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluerose back at it again with those slow updates.
> 
> Sorry about the late updates;;; been trying to practice up with my writing.
> 
> Hope this is okay?
> 
> Enjoy!  
> [Might eidt this chapter later]

Honestly, when he saw first her, her looks weren't that bad for an everyday average human. Her frighten face and begging for him to not gut her was kinda cute, not like the others.

And then her soul, it was so...unique?

The color of the snow, so pure.

Usually colors like that aren't seen every day down here, well, rarely. All of them had a color, orange, green, yellow, etcetera. The color white as for as he knew was only reserved for monsters. Strange for a human to have it in his opinion. Then it soon his thoughts towards her went from hunger to some kinda weird curiosity for the fragile human.

How could he let something pretty like that venture out towards her untimely death, which is Undick. With how weak, fragile, she was still she wouldn't last a minute out there without him.

She needed his protection.. whether she liked it or not it. 

Heh, he would drag her kicking and screaming back to safety if he has to. Why leave him when he could give her anything she craves, food? Sure, water? Okay, some type of affection and sex? Easy, he's rather experienced in that area, that wouldn't be too hard. 

Though it'll be his first time with a human, he wasn't afraid to try something new. 

His phalanges twitched on the handle of his butcher knife. 

He remember a talk he had before with his Lil' bro, it's good they get a chance to talk much like this, without her royal highness butting in. He didn't understand why his brother even kept going back to her, doing her biddings and what not as her new royal scientist. Even after all what she does to him.

The old one had used to be someone called Alphys, someone he may have known, word from his brother that Undick and her had a fallout once the relationship had turned sour and bitter.

Then the sudden disappearance of her left his brother puzzled, and without any answers from her _highness_. He was then forced to work as the new royal scientist for her; to do tests on any bodies that are left, or even alive, and to study the form, what makes them tick, what method could you use to weaken them, break them? 

No use for them anymore? Send it to the fish

He can tell that Papyrus didn't want to do any of this.

So he slightly suggested doing other methods instead and teach him.

After all, big brother knows best.

...

Papyrus had approached him before, mentioning about his little, special, human, having more doubts about keeping her hidden for long. With their schedules, what if another monster was able to somehow get their grubby hands on her? What would he do then? 

Well, maybe...

**Give them a fate worst than being dusted?**

Hmm...

Papyrus then wonder the real reason he was keeping you. 

'Dunno, Sans had sensed something from you that had just made you click. Like a missing piece to a puzzle.

He doesn't think too hard about it. 

Papyrus had ended up leaving early, apparently because he had something to do. 

And Sans had to leave his little bird again, or else  
Paps would scold him again for not going to his station and patrol. He was currently just walking around the woods, straying from his post some after hearing something run off. 

Almost reminds him of when he first met the little bird. 

After a few hours of searching, he comes to find something. A something that manages to get caught in one of his traps.

Sans smirk twitches further up at the sight of a mouse with a scarf wrapped around their neck and a hat on the ground, they had a rather small, skinny, build, complete with being shorter than him.

The monster squeaks with a strange mix of whimpering at the sight of him as they laid on the ground, the sharp teeth from the beartrap digs pretty deep into their slender leg. Blood stains the snow as it seeps out of the wound while a few specs of dust is mixed in with it. 

Looks like he caught himself a frighten mice.

"Wait! No! I was, I was trying to get home..! Please d-don't kill me Mister S-sans..!" Squeaks begs, quivering like a leaf as he slowly approaches them. When Sans got near, he lifts up his foot to press down on the trap, pushing it deeper into the leg; causing Squeaks to screech in that high pitched voice while Sans gazes down at him with his flaring red eye.

 

"Shhh...don't worry 'bout it, bud. y'know, i have just the thing to get 'cha outta this old trap," Sans lets out a chuckle, raising his butcher knife above his head and the rat starts screaming with widening eyes. 

**"...You're Death."**

_Sounds of piercing screams mixed with laughter echoes through the woods as red splatter against the snow._

..  
..  
.  
_you're welcome..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you like!
> 
> Other Horrortale story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983610/chapters/18267145


End file.
